Let go
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Yoh Asakura emprende su viaje para convertirse en Shaman King, junto con sus 2 mejores amigos, Manta y Tidus Crossover Final FantasyShaman King.


**Disclaimer**: Veamos… acaso paresco animadora? Acaso mi nombre sale en los créditos?? ¬ ¬ No, Ninguno de los Final Fantasy me pertenece, mucho menos Shaman King…. BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Rating**: PG

**Advertencias**: No lo sé… tal vez yaoi, tal vez no, aún no lo decido… -..- todos los personajes de Final Fantasy tienen edades de 15 -18 años en mi fic, todo ocurre después del torneo… y bla, bla, si no le entienden luego lo explico bien .

**Summary**: Yoh Asakura emprende su viaje para convertirse en Shaman King, junto con sus 2 mejores amigos, Manta y Tidus Crossover Final Fantasy/Shaman King.

**Dedicatorias:** ¬ ¬ a mi perro…

**Let**** go  
Prólogo: Termina el entrenamiento, comienza la aventura  
Por: …. Arriba dice…**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso mientras su amigo castaño corría de un lado a otro con una hoja de papel en la mano gritando: '¡No! Es demasiado pronto'. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ese día tenían que irse a Izumo para reunirse con la prometida del castaño la cual no estaría muy contenta al haberse enterado que se habían pasado todo el verano holgazaneando y surfeando. Cuando por fin el castaño se cansó y se sentó, comenzaron a platicar.

- Así que iremos a Izumo… -murmuró un rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azules .Shiva me dijo que hay buen clima y que si salimos en este momento llegaríamos sin problema…

- ¡¡¡No quiero ir!!! –gritó el castaño mientras lloraba dramáticamente –Anna nos obligará a entrenar! Y no quiero!

- No puedes postergarlo más Yoh, tarde o temprano vendrá por ti –respondió otro rubio de muy baja estatura, piel blanca y ojos grises –además… si nos quedamos aquí es probable que no encontremos nada de la aldea apache.

- Si, tienen razón, lo mejor será que salgamos ahora… -miró a su alrededor - ¿Y Amidamaru?

- Está del otro lado de la casa –respondió una voz femenina y una mujer apareció a lado del rubio de piel bronceada –Joven Tidus, debemos salir ahora.

- Iré a buscar a Amidamaru –interrumpió Yoh levantándose y saliendo del lugar

- ¿Por qué no quiere ve a Anna? –preguntó Tidus cuando Yoh se fue

- Bueno, es que Anna regresó a Izumo para completar su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y desde ese entonces Yoh no ha entrenado, si ella se entera…

- Así que ese haragán de Yoh no ha hecho nada en todo el verano… -interrumpió una voz fría detrás de ellos

Ambos rubios voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro frío de una rubia que los miraba con un gracioso tick en el ojo izquierdo. Se sentó frente a ellos y se llevó una galleta a la boca sin decir nada. El espíritu acompañante de Tidus le sirvió una taza de té y con un amable: '¿Desea algo más?' Logró que ambos rubios se salvaran de la regañiza de la chica.

- Gracias por el té Shiva –murmuró Anna sin inmutarse cuando oyó unos paso apresurados detrás de ella –aún no tienes tus cosas listas Yoh?!

- Annita… -pronunció con medio escondiéndose detrás de la puerta –no sabía que vendrías…

- Es el colmo… -bajó la taza y se levantó para dirigirse a Yoh –AHORA MUEVETE!!!

**( (Cambio de escena --- si alguien sabe una mejor forma de ponerlo aviseme...))**

Miraba intensamente el fuego mientras que sus nuevos 'camaradas' 'jugaban' con sus armas y probaban sus poderes contra las víctimas de aquella noche… estúpidos, si tan solo hubieran aceptado su oferta… En fin, más alimento para su espíritu. Miró al más calmado de sus acompañantes, limpiaba su espada mientras sonreía maliciosamente, luego la dirigió al más extraño de todos, un hombre que parecía payaso, sonrió inevitablemente, ah, si, Kefka era un buen seguidor… había robado 'Magicites' que eran muy valiosos…

- El torneo de Shamanes ha comenzado –interrumpió el calmado joven de cabellos plateados –Mandaré a Genova a investigar si lo desea…

- No será necesario Sephirot… -respondió poniéndose de pie –Yoh y sus amigos nos facilitaran las cosas cuando lleguen a Izumo… Debemos recuperar a nuestra 'Querida' Terra

- Yo puedo ir señor… -interrumpió el hombre que parecía payaso –también me encargaré de la traidora…

- Has lo que quieras –respondió cerrando los ojos y tomando asiento de nuevo –Solo no los mates… nos serán útiles muy pronto…

- No se preocupe… con mi sombra será suficiente…

Y comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa mientras se alejaba de ahí pensando en todos los espíritus que robaría y como mataría a la traidora…Esta vez los patéticos poderes de Yoh y compañía no serían suficientes para derrotar a Hao y sus nuevo camaradas…

**(Fin del Prólogo)**

Merle: Tsk… tanto tiempo planeándolo y a la hora de escribirlo se me va la inspiración… oh, pero sean pacientes que esto se pondrá muuuuyyyy bueno, el siguiente capítulos se llama: 'La hermosa sacerdotisa del templo' Supongo que saben quien es… bueno! Eso es todo por este cap bye!!!

Celes: Dejen review por favor… o.O Si tenemos vida para los que piensan lo contrario!


End file.
